1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an EMI shielding gasket. Particularly, the present invention relates to an EMI shielding gasket having electrical conductivity through the gasket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EMI shielding gaskets are used to electrically seal gaps in metallic enclosures that encompass electronic components. The gaps between the panels, hatches, etc., and a housing provide an undesired opportunity for EMI/RFI to pass through the shield. The gaps also interfere with electrical currents running along the surfaces of the housing from EMI/RFI energy, which is absorbed and is being conducted to ground. The gaps reduce the efficiency of the ground conduction path and may even result in the shield becoming a secondary source of EMI/RFI leakage.
Various configurations of gaskets have been developed over the years to close the gaps to effect the least possible disturbance of the ground conduction currents. Each seeks to establish as continuous an electrically conductive path as possible across the gaps. Some are useful in only static applications while others may be used in both static and dynamic applications. A static application is one where parts function at a fixed height and where loading force is constant. A dynamic application is one where parts function under a varying height from maximum to minimum limits and where loading forces will vary inversely proportional to height. An example of a dynamic, application is one where plates, hatches, etc., are repeatedly separated and reconnected to a housing.
Enclosures that house various electronic components must oftentimes be opened and closed in order to service the electronic components inside. To withstand numerous enclosure openings and closings, an EMI shielding gasket must be suitable for dynamic applications. Unfortunately, there are inevitable compromises between the ability of a gasket to smoothly and thoroughly engage and conform to the surface of the housing adjacent the gaps, the conductive capacity of the gasket, the ease of mounting the gasket, the ability of the gasket to withstand abrasive wear and tear as well as repeated compression and relaxation, and the cost of manufacturing the gasket. Numerous prior art EMI shielding gaskets have been disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,742 B1 (2002, Clupper et al.) discloses an EMI/RFI shielding gasket. The electrically conductive gasket has a metallized, open-celled foam substrate with a skeletal structure and a metal coating deposited onto the skeletal structure. The gasket is both recoverable and substantially deformable under low pressure. The metallization of the foam is in the form of metallic coating on the skeletal structure of the foam. The metallic coating is deposited on the majority of surfaces throughout the open-celled foam substrate on the skeletal structure. A disadvantage of the Clupper device is that the metallization process must be carefully controlled in order to sufficiently coat the gasket with metal throughout the foam substrate to provide proper through-conductivity, yet not overly coat with metal such that the metallized foam becomes difficult to compress and/or insufficiently resilient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,402 B1, (2002, Lambert et al.) discloses methods of preparing an electrically conductive polymeric foam. The methods include the steps of (a) contacting the polymeric foam with a surfactant solution; (b) contacting the polymeric foam with a sensitizing solution; (c) contacting the polymeric foam with an activation solution; and (d) forming at last one metallic layer on the polymeric foam with an electroless plating process.
A Laird Technologies new product bulletin discloses a flame retardant conductive foam that provides x, y and z-axis conductivity to enhance the shielding effectiveness. A disadvantage of the Laird conductive foam is that it is designed for non-dynamic, low stress areas such as input/output shielding as well as other standard connector configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,731 (2002, Stanley Miska) discloses a through conductive EMI shielding. The Miska device uses a conductive core having either metal-plated fibers embedded into the core or a metal-plated foam core. A disadvantage of this device is that the metal-plated coating can break with repeated compression and relaxation causing a degradation in the through conductivity of the gasket.
The metallic-plated conductive foams of the above disclosures are not re-usable in dynamic applications because the plated metal surfaces that have been laid within the cells of the foam are rigid. These rigid metal surfaces will break down after initial compression has occurred.
Therefore, what is needed is an EMI shielding gasket material that is pliable and non-deformable for use in dynamic applications. What is further needed is an EMI shielding gasket material that provides conductance throughout a foam core yet does not have a rigid metallic-coated composition. What is still further needed is an EMI shielding gasket material that provides conductance throughout the X, Y, and Z-axes. What is still further needed is a method of making an EMI shielding gasket that is inexpensive and retains the foam core's resilient and compliant characteristics.